My First Love
by Makami
Summary: MANGA SPOILERS! So... You're an angel, huh? Misha.Kotaroh pairing. It's my version of when they first meet.


Misha x Kotaroh pairing. And when I say Kotaroh, it's from the manga... Kotarou's Great Uncle. The first Kotaroh!

**My First Love**  
_Written By: Makami_

"Huuu..." A pink-haired young woman lowered herself to the nearest patch of cleared ground. "Wow wee... Sasha was right about the surface world! It's so big a different from Heaven! And there's so many sad humans... I wonder what makes 'em like that...?"

She took a few steps on the green grass, laughing to herself as the small blades tickles her feet. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted nothing more than to be a full-fledged angel, and to be able to visit the human world and make as many people happy as she could. The stories that he sister told her encouraged those desires and she could hardly wait until she was old enough to travel there... and now she was.

"Heh heh... This is just sooo exciting!" she squealed, spinning. "I almost wish I _were_ human. Oh, if I could always enjoy all of this...!"

She stretched her arms as far out as they could reach and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Well, it was more the brightness of the light than the warmth that she enjoyed. The light warmed her soul and calmed her heart. She'd come across so much sorrow in the few hours that she'd spent in the human realm that it deeply troubled her.

"Mm..." She reached her arms out just a little farther. _'One human to start with. That's what Sasha-chan said was best for beginners. Any more and I'll just screw up!'_

She opened her eyes, suddenly looking very confused.

"So what if there's a biiiiiig group of humans having an arguement?" She blinked. "I guess I gotta become a better angel if I wanna help them."

She chuckled to herself and let her arms drop. This world was the most amazing place she's ever been-never mind that Heaven wa sthe only other place.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear the faint sound of water splashing, and it caught her ever-curious-mind's attention. She spun around in a wide circle, hoping to catch a glimpse of where the sound had originated, but she couldn't find it.

"Oh, darn!" she muttered to herself. "Maybe it was a cute little furry, or even better-a human! Yeah, 'cause humans are just so cool 'n stuff!"

She laughed again and took off up into the sky so that she could find out where the splashing had come from. Maybe it was because humans couldn't see-much less speak with-angels, that she really loved to be around them. She wanted to get to know them.

_It's just not fair that I can't talk to them. It's like, how am I supposed to help them if I can't even talk to them?'_ she silently ranted. "Huh? Oh...?"

The forest parted just enough to welcome in a good sized pond. She lowered herself down at the edge of the water and gazed out at the figure standing a ways out. He had purplish hair that came down to his jaw, and was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Considering where she was, she found his clothing to be a little unexpected and strange. He was on his knees, the water up to his waist, and he held his head in his hands. He looked like he was crying.

"I... ooh..." She felt disheartened by the sight, and yet she was filled with energy. She nodded to herself, her resolution made. "I _will_ make you one happy mortal!"

With that she glided over to his side. He didn't notice her-he _couldn't_ notice her-but she almost wished he could. She would have prefered to have gotten to know him first, and know exactly what it was that he needed to make him happy.

"Okay! It starts like this-"

"G-Go... aw-way!"

"...sss...?" She froze in place and her heart skipped a beat or two. She glanced around worridly-almost desperately-to find another mortal.

_'D-Does he know I'm here...?'_

She laughed nervously to herself. There was _no_ logical reason to believe that he was actually talking to her.

"Oh, um... Are you talking to, uh, m-me?" she stammered. _'I-It's not... possible... is it?'_

He still didn't look up from his hands.

"Yes, you. Make fun of me later, _okay_?" he said, obviously trying hard not to let on that he was crying.

"But... But it doesn't make any sense!" she protested, shocked. She placed her hands on her hips. "Y-You shouldn't be able to see me! I'm an _angel_!"

"Heh heh..." He broke out into a fit of laughter. "And 'they' think _I'm_ strange."

He brought his gaze up to hers, now smiling.

"Wow... You are pretty enough to be an angel, though."

She blushed deeply, embarassed by his comment.

"You can... see me, too?"

"Yup. Sure can," he confirmed. He rose to his feet and stared at her. "So I guess you're _not_ a normal person then. A ghost, maybe?"

She was shocked stupid.

"W-Well, I... um, uh... You, uh, see..."

He chuckled again.

"My name is Kotaroh Higuchi," he introduced himself. "Otherwise, the village freak. At least, that's what everyone keeps calling me."

"Kotaroh... san...?" She tilted her head to the side, trying to make sense of the situation. "I'm, um... My name is Misha."

He was staring at her still, silent and looking as if he was waiting for her to do something.

"Nya? Um, is there something on my face?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "No, it's just... You're not going ot run away?"

"Huh?" She became even more confused. "Run away? Um, nope! 'Cause I'm actually _really, really_ happy that you can see me!"

It was his turn to blush.

"So... You're an angel, huh?"

She nodded proudly.

"I'm not full-fledged or anything, and I'm not all that great at making people happy," she explained, "but I'm hoping that I can get waaay better by visiting this world!"

"Does that mean I can, um, see you again?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh-huh!"

She lunged at him for a friendly hug, but instead passed through him and landed in the water wit ha big splash.

"Honyaaa...?" she blinked. "Oh, right. I can't hug you..."

He doubled over, laughing again.

"S-Sorry!" he apologized. "But, th-thank you, Misha-sa-san. I _do_ feel a lot better now."

She wiped her now wet and sticky bangs from her forehead and turned around. Her face was beaming with pride.

"Really? Oh, that's so great! I'm sooo happy!"

He smied and laughed as she did.

"You know what? I bet one day you'll make a great angel, Misha-san!"

-

AN: Well, how was that? I thought I'd give an attempt to this pairing, because it just stuck in my mind so much! Personally I find it a little too corny, but it's also somewhat sweet, so it passed my standards. - Heh, I'm too tough on my own work, I'm told.

- _Makami_


End file.
